Where Do We Go From Here?
by xLou26
Summary: Stuck in a hotel room with a cocky Englishman when you're stressed is bad enough. What if he's also your best friend and your secret crush? Wade Barrett/OC Twoshot for peeps8705
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Twoshot request for peeps8705 :) Just to feed your smut habit.**

_**Where Do We Go From Here?**_

Stu had to stifle a laugh, his eyes continued to wander back and forth across his hotel room following the woman wearing down the plush cream carpet. "Amber, I think you're taking this a bit too seriously."

She shot her head to him in disbelief. "Too seriously? Did you knock your head last night?"

"I think I did actually." His hand ran through his hair as he rubbed his head. He had taken a pretty hard fall outside of the ring in a match against the big show. "But that's beside the point. You need to relax." He held his breath expecting another outburst but frowned as she remained silent. He glanced at her, her brown eyes staring back him.

"Do you know how hard it is being your publicist? Especially when you can't stay kayfabe half the fucking time."

"Whoa." He held his hands up and stood from the couch. "There's no need for that." He moved closer to his best friend, she was on the verge of one of her familiar rants.

"Everyone I've spoken to today has either been too ignorant to help me or a complete douche." He had to chuckle at her, his laughter was soon stopped as her phone rang on the small wooden coffee table. They both glanced down at it; it was sure to be something to do with work. They both lunged for the phone at the same time, Stu getting there quicker with his long muscular arms. He read the name on the screen before shoving the small device down the front of his jeans.

"Stu!" He grinned as she smacked him on the arm. "Give me it back now!"

"Come and get it, you know where it is." His hands were firmly planted on his hips thrusting his crotch out a little, a Cheshire grin planted firmly on his face. She wanted to smack that smug look off his him. He was only adding fuel to the fire. She narrowed her eyes and stared him dead in the eye. She let her gaze wander down his wide chest, a thin black cotton shirt covering the expanse of tight powerful muscles. Her gaze stopped on the top of his jeans, the metal buckle of his belt shining from the lights above.

He chuckled slightly. "I guess I win." He knew he would, there was no way she would retrieve the phone. He was almost knocked off his feet as she leapt at him, her hands finding his belt buckle quickly. "Amber!" They both fell back onto the couch; she straddled his lap as she tried to get her phone back even though the ringing had stopped. He rolled her over, his weight pinning her down. Their heavy breathing filled the silence of the room, both staring each other down not daring to break eye contact. "You need to calm down."

"Me? Me calm down?" Her voice was getting louder by the minute; Stu rolled his eyes. Her little outbursts were becoming increasingly frequent, the stress of her job finally catching up with her. "Everything I do, I'm doing it to help you, Stu. Why can't you see that? Or am I not doing a good enough job, huh? Maybe I should quit-" He shut her up, his lips crashing down onto hers. His big hand cupped her face and his lips massaged hers. She was frozen, though the tingling through her body set her alight. She had imagined this moment a million times in her head; she wanted to know what he tasted like. She wanted to know but she couldn't find out. He couldn't know how she felt, their friendship would be ruined. Stu had women falling at his feet; she would always be his best friend. She tried to pull away but Stu ran his tongue along the seam of her lips.

Her heart pounded against her chest. This wasn't happening. No way. Stu Bennett wasn't kissing her like this. He wasn't consuming her body and mind with one simple kiss. What the hell had she been doing all her life? Why hadn't she experienced this before? Her mind raced, she wanted to kiss back. She wanted him to know how she felt about him, but the nervous feeling settling inside her made her reluctant. She didn't want to lose her best friend. He pulled away from her; she looked like a rabbit caught in headlights. "Kiss me back." He spoke quietly against her lips. She shook her head, fear running through her eyes. "Trust me, Amber." Her heart swelled, he already owned all of her trust. There was no other man in the world she would trust more. He just didn't know it. He brushed his thumb across the curve of her cheek, coaxing her into doing what he knew she wanted. What they both wanted. "I want you. I don't want any other woman." His lips touched hers again, soft and gentle, teasing her reaction for a second time. He swiped his tongue over her lips, a growl of delight escaped him as her lips parted and her tongue danced with his. Her hands slipped through his hair, tugging at the ends to pull him closer to her. He tasted better than she ever imagined, spicy and masculine and it had her craving for more.

"I want you so bad." She confessed as his lips left hers for a second. He stood up and pulled the phone from his jeans, flinging it onto the couch. He picked her up and carried her over to the big bed covered in a deep red comforter. He covered her needy both with his and pressed his forehead to hers, searching her eyes for any sign of reluctance.

"Tell me to stop now, because once I start I'm not stopping and I'm not letting you go."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't ever stop." His smile was sincere and it pulled at her heart strings. He kissed her hard; he had waited too long to claim her. He pulled at the bow holding her silk blouse together. His eyes feasted on her luscious curves; she sat up and shrugged the blouse off her shoulders. Stu took the silky material in his hands and threw it to the floor. He slipped the button of her dress pants through the hole and quickly pulled them down her legs. He kissed her gently, his roaming hands exploring every contour of her body. She arched her back; her body reacting to every caress he made. He kissed her lips quickly before standing up, his shirt pulled from his body along with his jeans.

He glanced at Amber on the bed, she had rested herself on her elbows watching his every move. He pushed the material down his thick thighs and watched her eyes widen. She was impressed to say the least. She swiped her tongue over her lips and edged closer to him. She took his hard member in her palm, gently running her hand down the length of him. His big hand moved to cover hers, guiding her up and down. He groaned as she added more pressure and swiped her tongue over the blunt tip, a drop of pre-cum lapped up and devoured. He watched her in amazement as she took him into her mouth. A hot wash of pleasure hit him like a tonne of bricks. His hands cupped her face, guiding her movements again. He was about ready to spill as her tongue rolled over the crown. He pushed her shoulder back, his member leaving her mouth. Her lips shiny with saliva and pre-cum, she wanted more of him. He pulled her panties down her legs and unclasped her bra. She reached out for him, her fingers tantalisingly close to him firm skin but he moved away from her. He climbed onto the bed, sitting against the pillows to prop himself up. He beckoned her over with two fingers. "I'll be gentle."

"That isn't how I want it." She bit her lip and crawled up the bed to him.

He swallowed hard upon hearing her words. He wasn't sure whether to ask her or not but he couldn't stop himself, "And how do you want it?"

She straddled his hips and leant over him, her plump lips dragging across his cheek to his ear, her voice was low and full of tease. "Hard and rough." He squeezed his eyes shut. Her confession rung through his mind. She was pushing him to his limit. "I know you Stu, I know that's how you want it too." She was right he wanted nothing more. "I'm yours. Take me like you mean it, big boy." The smirk on her face and her seductive tone sealed the deal. He jumped at her, flipping her onto her back in a split second.

Stu wrapped his hand around her throat, pushing her further into the soft mattress; a contrast to the hard wall of muscle covering her body. He growled into her ear. "I've been longing to do this." He kissed her hard, their tongues battling for dominance but they both know who would win. Stu stroked his thumb over the hollow of her throat, a gentle caress that made her weaken with delight. He pushed into her, thick and hard, opening her like never before. She had imagined this moment. But she never imagined it would feel this good. He hooked one leg over his shoulder, the tip of his hard length teasing her. He pulled out and pushed in slowly, her hips arched upwards and a soft moan escaped her. Her fingers clawed at the bed sheets beneath her. He filled her completely; her body and heart. He moved in and out of her rhythmically, every nerve ending inside of her sparking to life with each possessive thrust. Every inch of her body was on fire as she stared at the man above her, his green eyes burning into her soul. Her hands moved from the bed sheets to his arm, gripping tightly onto his bicep and forearm. Her nails dug into his skin, red marks being left in their wake. She was close to being pushed over the edge; his thumb rubbed quick circles over her clit and that was her undoing. She spiralled into a blazing orgasm; her eyes squeezed shut and stars danced in the blackness. Her body shuddered and shook against his possessive hold. Stu continued to drive into her, a mass amount of satisfaction run through his body seeing her react to him like that. He leant down and captured her lips, opening her legs wider and thrusting harder. His release gripped him hard, a guttural groan tearing from his chest. Her constricting walls tightened around him, milking him for all he was worth. He let go of her throat, his forearms resting on the bed not to squash her as he collapsed. They both tried to catch their breaths in the silence of the room.

He kissed her lips again, something he wanted to do forever. She spoke up, a hint of hesitation in her voice. "Where do we go from here?"

A grin adorned his features. "The shower, so I can get you dirty again."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Where Do We Go From Here? **_

_Part 2_

Her back slammed into the cold tile wall, streams of hot water running down their bodies. Her dark chocolate coloured skin moulded against him; his huge tanned chest pinning her to the wall. His lips cascaded down her neck, nipping and kissing her smooth skin. The steam from the hot water quickly filled the small room. His tongue slid up her throat to her ear; "Is this how you like it?" His teeth sunk down into her flesh earning him a cry of pleasure from the woman in his arms. Her hands gripped onto his biceps, her nails making moon shaped marks in his tanned skin.

He pulled away from the wall and let her stand in the middle of the shower stall. He turned her around so she didn't face him. He squeezed a blob of shower gel into his hands and started massaging her shoulders. She felt all of her worries slip away as his big hands moved over her body. He wrapped his arms around her, his chest gliding across her soap covered back.

He turned her around and grabbed hold of her wrist making her hold her palm out; he squeezed some shower gel into her hand and put the bottle back on the shelf. He held his arms out to the side, a smug grin adorning his face. Her eyes raked over his body, big power muscles flexing as he teased her. "I'm all yours." She grinned and stepped forward her small hands rubbing against his chest across his pecs, her dark skin a delicious contrast to his. She glanced up to stare into his eyes as her hands slipped down his abs, her delicate fingers tracing the faint grooves between thick hard muscle. She ran her hand over his hard length, a grin crept to her face at how hard he had become again. She sunk to her knees, her small hands gripping onto his huge thighs. Her hands rubbed the soap into his smooth skin; he tensed the muscles in his thighs as she sunk her nails into his flesh. She took him into her mouth; long, hot and hard. It was clear she would never get enough. He cradled her head in his hands, guiding her warm slick mouth up and down his thick shaft. She wanted him to reach his release but he had other plans. His big hands gripped onto her shoulders and pulled her up.

He pinned her hands above her head, one hand tightly gripping both of her wrists pressing them into the hard cold tiles. He brushed his free hand through his hair knocking the water free sending it splashing over his shoulders and down his back. His eyes were dark and his lips pressed into a thin line. "Tell me Amber, just how rough do you like it?" He slipped one long thick finger inside of her. "Do you like this?" She let her eyes drift shut as he moved inside of her. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." She had to force herself to open her eyes. He added another digit. "What about this?" A small whimper left her mouth as he moved quicker. She gasped as his thumb rolled across her clit.

"Please, Stu." She leant forward and tried to capture his lips, he moved back slightly, the water running down his back. His lips pressed together into a smirk. He just loved to be in control. He let her hands go and they moved to grip onto his shoulders. They slid down his back, her hands gripping onto the firm strong muscle. He pulled her away from the wall into the hot flow of water. Bending her over he ran his hand down the curve of her back, her skin tingled with anticipation. He stopped on her smooth round behind. He brought his hand up, quickly bringing it back down. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the small room. The droplets of water on her skin intensified the stinging sensation.

"Again." She licked her lips, tiny drops of water collecting on her lips from the spray of the shower. Her voice was breathless and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for his response.

"Excuse me?" His hand rubbed small circles against her behind. "I didn't quite hear you." She heard the tease laced within his low rumble. He wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed gently. A whimper left her open mouth.

"Again." She didn't recognise her own voice; it was like she was drugged. He brought his hand down again, sharper than before. The feeling between her thighs intensified and her body shivered in delight.

He pulled her to stand up by her throat, his lips pressed against her ear again. "How hard do you want it?" He was playing with her; she knew she didn't have a choice. Her back rubbed against his chest again as he continued to talk to her. "Talk to me, Amber." He slipped two fingers into her slick heat. "Is this hard enough?" She shook her head and he increased his pace. His voice becoming a touch quieter; just above a whisper. "How about now?"

"Stu, just fuck me already." He pulled away from her and turned her around. His face was serious and it alarmed her a little. His lips curled into a smirk and a chuckle erupted from his chest. He was enjoying this.

"Hands against the wall, now." His tone was stern as he pointed to the tiled wall. She placed her hands flat on the grey tiles. He brought his hand down on her behind and thrust into her. A cry left her lips as the brute force behind her. His large hand curled around her throat and tilted her head back. A long drawn out moan mingled with the steam in the room. He rained more blows on her backside, his harsh breathing dancing across her cheek as he filled her completely. He used every muscle in his body to bring her to ecstasy.

"Stu, please!" She cried out in a breath. Her vision was blurred by the intensity and steam. Her senses heightened and focused solely on one man. He gripped onto her throat tighter. His movements becoming more and more possessive.

He growled into her ear, and brought his hand down on her backside. He had turned into an animal with only one thing on his mind. He plunged into her, thrust after thrust sending her flying towards the edge. "You're mine." She whimpered wanting more than the slippery grey tile to cling onto. "All mine Amber." He was becoming more possessive by the minute, every lick of pleasure clutching his body. He had waited too long to claim her, he would never be able to let her go or get enough of her. His finger brushed across her clit, over and over again sending sparks flying across her skin.

A flurry of words left her lips, none of which she heard. Her heart pounding in her head was all she could hear. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed herself off the wall into Stu's embrace as her body shook violently. Her hands gripped onto his forearm, her nails scraping across his skin, faint specs of red appearing in her wake. He held onto her tight as she shook in his arms. His release was close, building up as she gripped him tight. He growled into her shoulder and sunk his teeth into her flesh as his grip around her throat tightened. A groan tore from deep within his chest as he came inside her. His muscles relaxed, his big hands reaching forward for the wall to steady him.

"I think I just died and went to heaven." Amber grinned and turned to bury herself in his embrace. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. His eyes caught sight of the marks down his arm. "How am I going to explain these?" He held his arm out as she inspected the damage she had caused.

"I'm a good publicist, Stu. I'll make up a good story." He left her for a moment, turning the shower off and grabbing a big white fluffy towel from the heated radiator.

"Better than this?" He raised an eyebrow as he opened the towel for her before wrapping one low around his waist.

"Nothing's better than this." He kissed her hard, and held her against his hard body. She was going to love it in heaven.


End file.
